


Jail Time 2 - Repeat Offenders

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hanabi screws up, Konohamaru has mixed feelings about it, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, NSFW, Romance and humour, Tumblr Prompt, continuation of an earlier prompt, jail time, jail time 2, the handcuffs make a second apperance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 09:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16194869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: Tumblr drabble prompt fill, Anon requested: A continuation of "Jail Time": Konohamaru and Hanabi deciding on the go to use handcuffs for unwholesome activities and losing the key. Modern AU.





	Jail Time 2 - Repeat Offenders

**Author's Note:**

> Jail Time is a drabble in my 'Lost in Translation collection,' and this is the requested continuation. However, since it involves the prior mentioned "unwholesome activities," I'm creating a new fic for it under M rating instead of adding it to the drabble collection.
> 
> Many thanks to spacerune for Beta Reading, and kairi-chan for encouraging me to write the smut. Love you, girls!

Hanabi sighed.

Her last exam was finally over, and relief washed over her as she stepped out of the examination room.

She could finally relax! She knew she had done well and was looking forward to a few calmer weeks before the results were released and it was time to apply for her Master's degree.

She had made plans to meet Konohamaru later. He had asked if she wanted to go out and celebrate, but she really just wanted to relax and spend some time with him at home. Grinning to herself, she thought about her second, ulterior motive for wanting to stay inside, but she was going to let him discover that in due time…

She went home, had a shower and decided that she wasn't going to do any demanding sort of brain activity for the whole day so she turned on the TV. Zapping between old sitcom reruns was absolutely the best way to relax. Sure, she had seen Monica propose to Chandler more times than she could remember but Friends never got old, and she really wished to switch off and not have to think about anything for a while.

…

Following her instruction to ditch his shirt, Konohamaru obediently plonked down on the bed and leaned back, propping himself up with his arms and offering easy access. An invitation Hanabi immediately made good of by straddling his lap, her knees resting on the bed while she pushed him down on his back.

"I didn't realise this was what you had in mind when you said you wanted to relax," he teased, and she raised a questioning brow.

"Complaining?" she asked and leaned in close enough that he felt her breath fanning his lips as she spoke.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he muttered, dizzy with the intoxicating sensation of having her so close. He was pretty sure his voice didn't falter, pretty sure…

"Good, because I have plans," she chirped and jumped off him to reach for her handbag that she had left by the door to the bedroom.

Konohamaru, slightly reeling from the sudden loss of contact, stared as she dug through her bag in search of something, and paled when she pulled out a metallic apparatus with a triumphant, Ha!

"Wait, didn't you return those?" Konohamaru asked, raising a nervous eyebrow. The memory of him chained to the wall of the treehouse, at the mercy of a six-year-old's whims and wishes still freshly ingrained in his mind.

She couldn't be thinking…

"Let's just put it this way. Seeing you handcuffed to the wall–besides being hilarious," she interjected herself and received a highly un-impressed glare in response. Letting out an amused huff of air, she got back on track, "Gave me heaps of ideas. Not curious to try?" she mumbled as she leaned in closer to let her lips ghostly trace his jawline and gave his ear a quick nip before sitting up a little bit straighter again. Shuddering from the sensation, he swallowed.

Oh, yes, she really was…

"I—"

"Hey, I promise you'll like it," Hanabi coaxed, pushing him further down on the mattress and straddling him again, rolling her hips against his.

She knew him too well.

He wasn't a stranger to experimentation, and fuck–it turned him on when she took the lead. He reached up to catch her lips in a hungry kiss and nodded his agreeance, feeling himself grow harder at the thought of what was to come.

Smirking into the kiss, she picked up the handcuffs again.

Nudging him to move higher up to reach the wooden bar of the headboard—Hanabi followed and sneaked the handcuffs around it before lifting Konohamaru's hands up above his head and securing him to the bed. Her pale eyes glittered with mischievousness as she straddled his thighs again, playfully leaning down to his eye-level and letting her lips meet his in a light kiss. Giving the cuffs a quick pull to check that they wouldn't come undone, she reached in for a heated kiss, obviously pleased with being entirely in control.

After ensuring that he was indeed safely secured, she dropped to continue the roaming of her lips across his stomach, making his skin tingle where her lips ghosted and his abs tighten in response.

Konohamaru sucked in a hissing breath when she reached the waist of his pants, pulling at them teasingly before letting her teeth graze the inside of his thighs. Brushing against his straining hard-on with her lips without actually touching him, he saw her grin at the instant response. "Eager are we? I've barely started, you know," she mumbled, and the heated breath sent shivers down his spine, even through the fabric.

Biting his lip to stop the moan threatening to slip out when she moved across to his other thigh, making sure to trace the shift with her tongue, he closed his eyes, stubbornly keeping quiet.

In the next moment, they flew up again and he gasped when she undid the zipper and sneaked her hand in underneath, palming him hard through the last, thin piece of clothing that remained.

Her touch set fire to every nerve in his body, and he needed more. Pulling against the restraints, he growled in frustration. Having her hover over him without letting him touch her proved harder than he would have thought. He wanted to rip her clothes off and show her what she was missing, having him chained down like this. When she dipped her hand in underneath his underwear, cupping him and gently stroking, he whimpered and arched his back, desperate to increase the pressure.

Clutching at the bed railing, he gritted his teeth when she pulled his briefs down to swallow him in one fluid motion. It was all he could do to not cry out at the feeling of her hot lips around him.

Varying between sucking, licking and twirling her tongue over the tip, she had him just where she wanted, and if she didn't stop, the fun would end far sooner than he was planning on. Unable to pull her away with his hands, he forced out a stuttered, "H—Hanabi, stop, I—" and tried to push her away with his thighs.

She looked up from her position between his legs with a self-satisfied grin, "Yes?"

Still intensely feeling the pressure, albeit slightly less now that she had stopped, he groaned at her expression. "Hey, how about we try it the other way around? It is your day, after all?" he suggested, hoping that she would take the hint.

Pursing her lips thoughtfully for a second, she grinned and agreed. "Sounds good. But we're coming back to this later, this is way too much fun!" she laughed and reached for the handbag. Shoving her hand into it to reach for what he assumed was the key, her face dropped.

A sinking feeling settled in his gut as he watched Hanabi increasingly frantically dig through her handbag.

"Hanabi, this _isn't_ funny," he warned, trying to keep his voice levelled and annoyed to avoid betraying how much he wanted to get out of the cuffs. What had been a hot experiment moments earlier had turned cold awfully quick as the atmosphere in the room dropped and the panic approached.

"I'm not joking! I can't find the key. There's a hole…" she explained weakly and held her bag upside down to show.

Indeed, there was a small hole in her bag.

Too small for anything important like a wallet, phone, and…handcuffs to go missing, but well enough to let a single small key slip out.

Fuck.

This wasn't happening. He _wasn't_ half naked and chained to the bed absolutely powerless and with no way to free himself. He just wasn't. This was just a bad joke. Or a dream. _Nightmare_. Couldn't she have been happy with a quick trip to the adult shop and picking up a cheap pair of faux cuffs? _Seriously._

Pulling at the cuffs and groaning in pure frustration, he achieved absolutely nothing besides making his wrists sting from the chafing of the sharp metal.

Just his luck.

Dropping the bag down on the floor, Hanabi threw him a helpless look. "You wouldn't have a bolt cutter or something at home, would you?"

"If I—? I live in a tiny apartment. _Why would I—?_ Uh. Nevermind. No, I don't, kore," he muttered and gave the cuffs another tug to show exactly how displeased he was with the situation.

Hanabi glanced out the window, pitch black. Courtesy of the season. "I'll go looking for the key. I must have dropped it on the way here," she said.

Clearing his throat, Konohamaru gave a short nod but stopped her as she stood to leave. "Yes, but… uh… can you help me pull my pants up first? Kore."

Hanabi stopped for a moment, her eyes wide, before biting her lip to stop herself from laughing, and Konohamaru felt his cheeks burn.

Oh, she was going to pay for this, all right.

Revenge is a dish best served cold.

With the corners of her mouth still twitching in amusement, she helped zip him up before ducking out again with a cheeky, "I'll be right back, don't leave."

He didn't honour her comment with an answer. She didn't deserve it.

Hearing the front door to his small apartment open and close again, he sighed and shifted in bed.

Nothing to do but wait, then. Again.

…

Having been lost in thought, he jumped when the door to the hallway slammed open again, bringing him back to the present. A flustered Hanabi showed up in the bedroom mere moments later.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't find it! It's too dark outside!" she explained and sat down on the bed next to him.

_Fantastic._

"Great. What do we do now?" he groaned and shifted uncomfortably. If he could have facepalmed, he would have done so.

"Um… call the fire brigade?"

"And let the whole town know? Please, no."

"…What about Sai? He is a cop. I'm sure they have spare sets? We could ask him to give us a hand without making a big deal out of it?"

"…I guess." He drew out the answer. Weighing the lesser evil of having Sai knowing, and seeing, against calling the fire brigade, who undoubtedly would have a bolt cutter, but also scream the incident out to the whole neighbourhood. It wasn't too much of a choice, really. "Okay. fine. Do you have his number?"

"Yes, just give me a moment," she nodded and scrolled through the phone.

Konohamaru could hear Sai's dispassionate answer through the phone and Hanabi quickly explaining the situation to him. He agreed to come, Hanabi gave the address, and they hung up.

"He'll be here soon, so…um…a snack?"

…

When Sai arrived with a polite knock on the door, Konohamaru felt his cheeks flush bright crimson as Hanabi let him in and showed him to the small bedroom. The older man took in the scene calmly. Without giving even a hint of what he was thinking, he pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and made quick work of releasing Konohamaru. Advising him to put some Aloe Vera on the chafe marks, Sai turned to leave.

"Ah, um…we—I, before you leave, I just wanted to say thanks. I know it's late and I really appreciate you helping out," Konohamaru blurted out as he reached for his shirt and tossed it on, and Sai gave a small smile in return.

"Oh, don't worry about it. You'd be surprised how often this happens. You are far from the first. I won't ask how you got them. However, I do advise you to go to the adult shop next time instead of using the real deal."

Hanabi, who had watched the exchange from the sidelines felt a wave of laughter roll up through her chest, even through heavy blushing at the less than subtle jab at the end of Sai's answer, "Really? You've had to unchain people from their beds before?"

"Oh, yes. Quite often actually. Just the other week I had to do the same for Dickl–"

" _Thank_ you very much!" Konohamaru interjected blushing all the way to his ears. That was well enough. He never wanted to see or hear about anything that had even the most remote connection to people getting chained up again. Ever. "We're more than grateful, and I'm sure you want to get home to your family now. Many thanks."

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
> Short comments
> 
> Long comments
> 
> Questions
> 
> Constructive criticism
> 
> “<3” as extra kudos
> 
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments.


End file.
